Jurassic World: Fallen Remnant
by Piggyslayer1235
Summary: *Minor spoilers for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and Jurassic World: Evolution* Isla Nublar, The beginning and the end of Jurassic Park, but the beginning of Jurassic World. But what would happen to Nublar if it went somewhere more forgotten, A Remnant of a world that once was.
1. Chapter 1

In an office about 120 miles off the cost of Costa Rica a woman in her late twenties to early thirties was spinning around in their chair. She had dark brown hair and Blue eyes. She wore a white trench coat, with a black t-shirt with a logo of the Jurassic park from 1993. She also had green cargo pants with blue hiker boots. Everyone knew not to question her fashion sense. Because if she wasn't in matching colors, people tended to shut up. Especially when they had to work around the T-rex, I-rex, Velociraptor and the Indoraptor pens right after commenting about her fashion sense. No one ever died on any of the five islands, but she loved Nublar the most. It's where it all started and where she felt, it should end.

A little girl about the age of thirteen ran up to the woman.

"Mom, mom!" The girl jumped up into the woman's arms. The kid had Silver hair and blue eyes just like her mother except for the silver hair, she was almost a identical image of the woman. The hair was done up into a lone ponytail. The kid also had a black jurassic World t-shit, and Black sweatpants.

"Yes Kei?" The girl now called Kei, looked at her mother.

"When do you get off of work. I want to go see the dinosaurs with you!" The woman laughed.

"Okay, little margarita. I get off in two hours. Plus I have the board meeting to go to. But, I'm taking all say off tomorrow to spend time with my margarita."

The little girl blushed in embarrassment. "Mom! don't call me that." With her finale piece said, Kei left the room. The woman heard a noise behind her. She looked at her desk.

A transmission came from her console in front of her desk. It was Isaac Clements calling her again. She sighed and opened up the communications.

"Hey Samantha how are you doing!" The woman now named Samantha looked at Isaac With a death glare.

"If this is about you asking the dinosaurs to fight I will fire you." Isaac winced at her sharp tone. "I've fucking had it with people thinking we can have dinosaurs to fight. This is a reserve for the fucking dinosaurs. If they want fighting dinosaurs they can head to Isla Sorna!" Samantha took a deep breath, "That place was already a fucking shit hole." She mumbled the last bit to herself.

"Look I'm really sorry for not thinking straight on that idea." Isaac explained to her, "But we have a storm coming in. So I thought I just warn ya." Isaac did sometimes piss her off on occasion, but all the other divisions did as well. Although George Lambert could go fuck himself for trying to get a dinosaur to breakout of the FUCKING ELECTRIC FENCES! How stupid could one get!

"Look when you brought this to my attention five years ago, it was a good idea, for the herbivores to fight, not the fucking carnivores. But anyways, I should close the park to the visitors." Samantha brought up news cast of this 'storm' of Hurricane Maria jr. It was much more worse then it's predecessor. "Look, I know I give you and the other heads of the divisions shit, but please be safe. I don't want to have another death on this Island."

"Alright Well The Head divisions are on Nublar for a board meeting. Please don't be late again." With that said, Isaac logged out of the transmission. Samantha grudgingly got up from her chair.

"Okay listen up people!" Everyone in the control room stopped what they were doing. "There's a storm coming in I want every power line every generator checked for any leakage or damage, Jake how's the closing of the park?" Jake a fifty year old man, gave Samantha the middle finger.

"Fuck you, I'm not that old to forget procedure!" Samantha smiled.

"Well If you keep acting up like that I may have to take you up on that offer." Samantha looked at everyone else. "Well? What the fuck are you people waiting for!" Everyone scrambled to get the park closed and safe. "Hey Casie!" Casie looked at Samantha. "Can you hold down the fort while I'm out of the room?" Casie nodded, "Thanks, I owe you one!"

Samantha walked out of the control room and she walked into the board room across the hall. Inside, was complete and utter chaos. Why oh why couldn't these asshats just get along. Isaac and Kajal were arguing, for the fifth time this day. George was writing up a report on patrol routes. Samantha was glad he decided to actually do his fucking job for once. Cabot Finch was here as well. Everyone was here, so Samantha started to speak. "Okay I'm here lets just start this meeting." Samantha sat down. Samantha also noticed that the table was made of dinosaur cartilage. "Okay who wants to start first?" Kajal Dua raised her hand. "Alright What do you need?"

"The science division has roughly a hundred dinosaur eggs ready to hatch. Forty three of the hundred eggs are carnivore. Out of the forty four eggs, two eggs are Spinosaurus, one egg is an Allosaurus, two eggs are Dilophosaurus, three eggs are Giganotosaurus, four eggs are Tyrannosaurus rex, two eggs are Ceratosaurus, one egg is a Carnotaurus, two eggs are Baryonyx, two eggs are Metriacanthosaurus, three eggs are Majungasaurus, three eggs are Suchomimus, nine eggs are Deinonychus with six eggs are Velociraptor." Samantha did the math in her head.

"Your missing two eggs." Kajal shook her head.

"Henry Wu made another Indominus rex and Indoraptor. These eggs however are only just started developing yesterday." Kajal explained to Samantha. Isaac, Cabot, and Gorge banged their heads on the table. Samantha meanwhile cracked her side of the table.

"For fucks sake! I want Henry Wu in this meeting right fucking now!" Samantha looked at the guards, "Go get Henry Wu, sedate him if you need to." the guards nodded. However Kajal stopped the guards.

"Don't bother, Wu left Nublar when the storm evacuation alarm sounded. He's already off the Island." Samantha smashed her fist in to the table cracking the crack even bigger. The crack was already halfway across the table.

"If Wu comes back I want him arrested on sight!" Samantha looked back to Kajal, "So we have fifty seven herbivore eggs?" Kajal Nodded.

"The eggs on the herbivore side of dinosaurs are as follows. Three Brachiosaurus eggs started development five days ago, one Sinoceratops egg, two eggs of Ankylosaurus, one egg is a Dracorex, two eggs of Stygimoloch, three eggs of Triceratops, two eggs of Mamenchisaurus, one egg is an Apatosaurus, three eggs of Pachycephalosaurus, three eggs of diplodocus, one egg of Parasaurolophus, two eggs of Camarasaurus, two eggs of Stegosaurus, one egg is a Chasmosaurus, three eggs of Crichtonsaurus, two eggs of Kentrosaurus, two eggs of Pentaceratops, one egg of Maiasaura, three eggs of Gigantspinosaurus, two eggs of Muttaburrasaurus, three eggs of Huayangosaurus, two eggs of Torosaurus, one eggs of Chungkingosaurus, two eggs of Styracosaurs, three eggs of Corythosaurus, three eggs of Nodosaurus, one egg is a Tsintaosaurus, two eggs of Edmontosaurus, one egg of Sauropelta and one egg of Polacanthus. But we have a new dinosaur to add to the roster as well."

Samantha looked at Kajal, "Well what is it?"

"Mosasaurus. Which brings our count to one hundred one dinosaurs."

Samantha did some more math in her head.

"So for almost every carnivore we have, it's almost equal to what we have. I can work with that." Samantha looked at Gorge. "Anything on your end?" Gorge looked at his paper and nodded.

"We are going to need to up our security on Nublar by fifty men and woman. The total people we have are seven hundred on Nublar alone. However for every herbivore paddock we need seven people to manage, we have two hundred out of the seven hundred people ready. But for every carnivore we need twenty five people We have just enough people to look over the carnivores. With the addition of the new Indominus rex and Indoraptor we could need twenty five for the new Indoraptor and Indominus." Samantha gave a wince at the numbers. They were already tight on staff.

"That's cutting it way to close for my own comfort. Isaac, How happy are the people?" Issac looked happy and joyful.

"Well I can safely say that all of our parks are now five stars!" Everyone in the room whooped for joy. Samantha smiled at that. She looked at Cabot who shook his head. Samantha knew he had nothing important to say at this meeting.

"Okay, I want your attention." Everyone in the room looked to Samantha. "Tonight, We get absolutely fucking wasted!" Everyone cheered, until the earth quake hit.

 _Samantha's POV_

I had no fucking Idea what was going on. The power went out when the earth quake hit the Island. I really fucking hope mount Sibo wasn't going to go active, that would be a fucking nightmare to deal with. I knew that the island had a volcanic power plant, but that was only for the back up power. Which kicked in a second after the main power went out.

"Everyone alright?" Everyone that I could see, nodded their heads. "Okay," I turn to the guards near me, "Can you two check out what happened? I need to know if every visitor left the island, or if they are still on the island." They two guards nodded their heads.

"Now that thats out of the way, we should be fine." A hand pat me on the shoulder turning my attention to whoever did that.

"Ma'm, we have some bad news." I look at a guard that I sent out earlier.

"What is it?" I really, really hope that Sibo wasn't going to go active again.

"We're not on earth anymore." I looked at the woman, "You may want to direct your attention outside ma'm." I looked out the window that was cracked.

I knew for a fact we weren't on earth anymore. Because last I checked it was A; early morning, and B; we don't have a fucking Shattered moon, and C; we weren't near a fucking island near some animal people.

"Well, who wants to bet that the native people to this planet don't know about dinosaurs." I looked behind me to see my daughter at the doorway.

"KEI HAMOND KALE! Why are you not in our room!?" Kei winced at my verbal assault of her, I did worry for my only child after all.

"I wanted to see if you were hurt from the earthquake. Plus, you did promise me we would spend time together tomorrow, I just wanted to remind you of tomorrow." My daughter looked sad and hurt. I got up from my chair and walked over to my daughter.

"Look, Kei, I will always love you, No mater what ever happens to me or you, I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you." I hugged my daughter. "Now what do you say about looking at the dinosaurs, Hm?" I could feel my daughters smile, even though I could not see her smile, I knew she was smiling now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kei's POV_

Mom and I went to go see one of the dinosaurs. Or to be more precise the Velociraptors. They were my favorite type of dinosaurs. But the actual Velociraptors were the size of chickens, Mom knew all the types of dinosaurs in the park. Especially they other two that are not dinosaurs. Those two were never available to the public, because they were not dinosaurs, they were weapons. Mom told me that because she knew I would understand. I could guess what dinosaur types were in the Indominus rex. I knew it was part T-rex and Velociraptor, but the other parts I don't know.

The Indoraptor was almost the same as the Indominus Rex, but smaller. When I first saw it, I knew the person who ever made this, wasn't thinking clearly and made a mistake. It would never follow verbal commands, it would only follow a certain frequency of sound and a laser pointer. It was an abomination, and it was rabid.

Mom trusted me to the most important secrets of the park and it's dinosaurs. She trusted only a couple of individuals and that included me. She never trusted Henry Wu. In my opinion, Henry Wu should have been wiser when he was making the two dinosaurs. He was an idiot to think he could play god.

"Kei, We're here." I look to my mother, I knew something was bothering her. When she was troubled she calls me by my name.

"Mom, are you ok?" My mother looks at me. "You just don't seem yourself lately." My mother could never hide her uneasiness from me.

"I just don't know what to expect from this new world, we brought a kingdom back to life, and yet…I don't know what to do, should we open the park? Or should we kill the dinosaurs? I have to make hard choices for these dinosaurs. I wanted this park to be a biological persevere just like hammond wanted it. I have to live up to high expectations from InGen, and the world. I had to balance a reputation of this park. And when Henry Wu made the Indominus Rex, I chose to keep it away from human eyes. I also had to make sure it would never escape. Then Wu made the Indoraptor, he made it seem like a Velociraptor egg. He was smart, but not as smart as me. Because I knew we had an extra egg that day. We had so many deaths on that day. I mostly blame my self, we lost good people to that abomination. Now, we have to decide to either open, or close permanently." My mother looked heart broken, she's seen all of these dinosaurs born, except for the old T-rex. She loves the dinosaurs as a family.

"Mom," My mother looks at me. "As you once told me, I'll tell you as well. Life, is never fair. Life will make everyone judge you and who you are. Life will never control you, nor you control it. You shape your own life the way you need it to be, not the other way around. So do yourself a favor, and suck it up. Everyone has their own problems, but you need to talk about those problems sooner than later. Life is a bitch, but it's how we think of our own life like that."

My mother laughs, it was a harsh but beautiful laugh. I always knew how to cheer up my mother when she was down.

"Thank you my little margarita. I really did need that. So, how do you think this new world will react to the park?" I thought for a second or two.

"My guess, there is going to be another person that wants to make the dinosaurs into weapons."

* * *

 _General POV_

In a tower about seven hundred miles away, a man was talking to a person.

"No General Ironwood, I don't think the new Island is part of this world. That is to say it's also not one of the queens projects." A man who had silver hair and amber eyes said. He wore a green tuxedo.

"Ozpin you have to realize that this could be something big. If we forcefully take this Island from who ever is in charge of it, we could use and repurpose it to our needs!" A man who had black hair and black eyes looked at Ozpin. He wore a white military uniform with a general rank on its right breast.

Ozpin looked at Ironwood, "We don't even know if they are just a peaceful group. If we charge head first with our guns raised, we could blow negations out of the water." Ozpin turned to a window behind his desk. "They could be willing to help us."

"If you don't see it my way Ozpin, then I'll do it my self." As Ironwood approached the elevator to the office in the tower, Ozpin spoke up.

"You can have one of my huntsman teams check out the island with you." Ozpin looked at a phone like device. "I'll give you team RWBY to help you out." Ozpin was really hopping he didn't make a mistake.

"Thank you Ozpin." Ironwood went into the elevator. Ozpin kept looking at the phone like device. He tapped a few buttons on the device.

"Hello Mr Belladonna. I was wondering if you've seen an Island near your continent?" Ozpin kept listening to the person on the device. "Yes, would you mind If I sent some huntsman to the Island near your borders?" Ozpin looked out the widow. "Well, I can safely say that the team I'm sending has your daughter on the team."

* * *

 _3 days later in a Bullhead 20 miles west of Isla Nublar._

A man wearing a tuxedo and a white dress shirt with a blue tie stared out the window. He never knew why Ironwood wanted to send him to the fucking island. Why did he have to go? All he ever did was do animal behavior, hell he tried to understand the Grimm's behavior. But apparently that was against the fucking law.

He only wanted to know why the Grimm behaved a particular way…Why did Ironwood advise it against him? He was arrested and tried for treason…Fucking treason! HE wasn't doing anything wrong! He also discovered that the older a Grimm got, the more knowledgable it would become. He discovered it, and he also found out that the Grimm were controlled by someone in the bad lands of the Grimm territory.

Meanwhile a girl was watching the man like a hawk. She had orders to detain or knockout the man if he steps out of line. She was a little bit naive, but she believed that the man could listen to reason. After all, he was a civilian and he had to obey her. This girl wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and a red trim around the top and red soles. She also had a red cloak taped to her shoulders by a pin of a rose emblem.

This girl also had silver eyes. Her hair color was brown but turned to red at the tips. This girls name, was Ruby Rose.

Ruby looked at the other people in the bullhead. There was her partner Weiss who she would gladly protect with her life.

Weiss had white hair, blue eyes and a scar that went over her left eye. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem, she also had layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

Weiss also wore heeled boots with the color white. All in all, Ruby trusted Weiss, and vice versa. Ruby looked at another teammate of hers. Blake Belladonna.

Blake wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath it was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. Blake also had blake hair and amber eyes, almost like a cat. She was also wearing a bow on her head.

Ruby looked at her sister next. She really hoped Yang would be okay in this mission. Yang wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a fire symbol on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Ruby never understood why Yang dresses like that.

"Attention All passengers! We are nearing an unknown island roughly one hundred forty kilometers south of Menagerie's coast. Also, if anything happens to any of you, I have the right to run like a little girl screaming my head off!" The people who found this funny were Ruby, Yang and Blake. Weiss however looked annoyed.

"That is not the proper way to act solider!" The pilot looked at Weiss.

"Do I look like a solider to you? No I don't, hell I'm not even part of the fucking worthless atlas military!" The more the pilot talked, the more Weiss seemed to lose her patience. "Atlas use robots, which by the way, can be hacked by their enemies! Plus they have a backdoor on their network called 'The Rabbit Hole' if I remember correctly." Before Weiss could strangle the pilot the radio kicked in.

"ATTENTION ASSHOLES! YOU ARE ENTERING RESTRICTED AIR SPACE. TURN THE FUCK AROUND NOW OR WE WILL BLOW YOU THE FUCK UP! UNLESS YOU KNOW THE PASSWORD!" The pilot gave a large sigh.

"Ozpin's gonna owe me for this." The pilot turned on his mic. "I FORGOT IT!" Everyone started to hold their breaths. Until the same voice came back.

"Nick? Is that you, you Irish fuck?" The pilot now named nick perked his head up.

"Coraline? Is that you, you american cunt?" Everyone was silent.

"NICK! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR THE BABY SHOWER YOU FUCK!" Nick promptly turned off the volume to the speaker and tossed his headset to Ruby.

"Please throw the headset out the window." Ruby put the headset to her ears. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." What Ruby heard was never told to anyone. Because as she listened to 'Coraline' on the headset for about six seconds Ruby became more and more pale. Eventually Ruby took off the headset and threw it out the window behind her head.

"How bad was it?" Nick asked Ruby.

"Your gonna get fucked up." Ruby bashed her head against the bullhead's interior wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**

 ** _I swapped out Ironwood for a different person._**

* * *

 _Samantha's POV_

Well, I guess we knew what happened to Nick now, He's been missing for three months. I think he helped one of the science division with teleporting technology…That was a disaster waiting to happen. Well time to meet the new guests. I had the helicopter type flying vehicle land near the old helicopter pad. I think I'll pull a John Hammond on this group.

The helicopter in question started landing on the helipad. Well, here goes nothing. The helicopter/plane hybrid opened up the ramp to the back of it. I could see four kids roughly around the age of seventeen and fifteen. And one lawyer asshole…Great, just what we needed.

"Hello, My name is S-" I already got cut off one of the kids.

"Do you have any idea how many laws your breaking? " I already want this girl to be eaten by the T-rex. "You are breaking seventeen laws, which are as follows, Illegal ownership of this island, being fifty miles away from the kingdom of Menagerie." She keep going on and on about laws and shit. Eventually I cut her off.

"I'm sorry miss, but I cant do that, because we have no weapons, nor any technology that you would find interesting. This Island your standing on is only a biological persevere. Nothing more, nothing less. So, back to the introductions. I am Samantha Kale, owner of this island." And I had a gun to my face. Fucking lovely.

"You…Did you cut me off? You fucking bitch!" And that was when I punched the girl in her face. I knew a thing or to about CQC. Hell I was a drill sergeant back in my early twenties.

While miss prissy-britches was recovering from the punch to her face, I looked back at the other kids and the Man.

"Pease tell me not all of you people are like Her." They shook their heads. "Thank christ. Anyway, lets get onto the tour shall we?" I lead the three kids and the man to a jeep. An old model, one that I loved as a kid. "So what is everyones name?"

The girl in red spoke up, "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby pointed to the girl in white "The girl you punched is my partner Weiss." Ruby pointed to the girl in black. "Thats Blake and The last on is Yang, My sister."

I look at the two. "Let me guess, Half siblings?" Ruby nodded. "Also what's your name sir?" The man looked at me.

"Ah, sorry wasn't paying attention. But my name is Ryley Blanc." He took out his hand for a shake. I reached for his hand and noticed something odd…His arm looked to be bandaged up. I shook his hand anyway,

I got into the jeep, but I feel as though I'm missing someone? Ah right, Weiss.

I look back at Weiss. "You coming or what?" I knew I pissed her off that was for sure. I saw her get into the jeep, and so I started the jeep then the tour began.

When I drove by some of the old plants, I saw Blake taking one of them. I knew exactly how this would play out.

"What type of plant is this Mrs Kale?" Oh she fucking didn't call me Mrs. I'm not fucking married!

"Please don't call me Mrs, I'm not married. But that plant is called Cycad and has survived two hundred eighty years." Blake looked at me in skepticism.

"This plant is extinct on all of Remnant." Huh, so their world is different then ours already. "The last known plant like this is only a fossil in Vale's museum." Okay, so Cycad didn't survive here on 'Remnant' I guess.

And I already see some of the Brachiosaurus up ahead. I gave a small smile. This will be good. I slowly stop the jeep. The first to notice was the girl in red.

"Holy mother of Oum…" Oum? I think we have someone at the art department called Oum?

"Blake, look." Then everyone noticed the Brachiosaurs.

"Holy shit…" I think they also have Dinosaurs on Remnant. Ruby jumped out of the jeep to see the Dinosaurs up close. So did Blake and Ryley.

"It's a…It's a Dinosaur!" I guess they know them. I got out of the jeep.

"Well Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and Ryley. Welcome to Jurassic World." I knew they would love it here.

* * *

Seems this 'Ironwood' character wants to see our restricted dinosaurs.

"I don't fucking care what type of rank you have in the army, You are still not allowed to see our restricted dinosaurs!" And there goes Lambert on the phone again…I should probably promote him to head of security…wait, he already is…I'll just give him a raise then.

"Miss Kale." I turn to look at Blake who spoke up. "I have a question." I nodded to her, "How do you keep the dinosaurs from procreating?" Ah, that…Guess I should tell them about the original park.

"Well to answer that question, I would have to tell a story." I could tell I had the four girls attention, "This is not the first time we made this park. The first park was called 'Jurassic Park'." I look over at Yang who seemed to be snickering.

"Jurassic Park?" I nodded, "Well I guess they thought of a different name change!" I think Yang is mentally stupid.

" Anyway, this man's name was John Hammond. He was the founder of InGen, and he bought this very island we're standing on."

"Then where is this 'John Hammond' fellow. If he owns the Island then shouldn't he be here for the tour?" I look at Ryley, he seemed curious, he also looked handsome in his own way, Hell, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He also stood at almost at six feet. I think I would love to have sex with him. Wait, stop Samantha, breath and answer his question. Then you can think about fucking him.

"He's dead." I could see Ryley give a wince.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Well then this makes it easier. This Island now belongs to the kingdom of Atlas." I look at Weiss being smug from ten feet away.

"John Hammond transferred the rights of this island to InGen, then the rights went to Simon Masrani, who then gave the rights to me. Because he felt as though I could live up to John Hammond's reputation. So in a sense, I own this island now." I felt smug at Weiss irritation.

"Then you need to transfer the rights of this island to the kingdom of Atlas! Due to the discovery law act three paragraph four. 'If any new islands are found then the founders of that island have the rights to that island, unless they belonged to a different kingdom at the time of foundation." Oh, she's trying to use the law against me? Oh your fucked girly.

"So in a sense, the Kingdom we are closest too is the founder of the Island?" Weiss nodded, I know how to slip past loopholes. "Then what Kingdom owns that land over there?" I've pointed to the land mass roughly fifty miles away due north.

"That landmass is owned by the faunus, people who have animal traits. The Faunus call their Kingdom Menagerie." I gave her a vicious smirk. I think she's uneven.

"Then this Island belongs to the Faunus of Menagerie." I could see her do a double take. "After all, they contacted you all about this island. So, I think you need to go back to school about the law miss Schnee. But I digress, your leader wanted to see our restricted Dinosaurs?" Ruby nodded, "Well we only have two, but they are not Dinosaurs." I started to lead the five of them to the pen of the I-rex, or as I like to call her, The Cuntress, because she's a cunt.

"Here we are. The first restricted Animal of this park." I look out into the small paddock of the I-rex. I know she's in there.

"There's nothing in there miss Kale. I look at Ryley, "I can't see anything on those monitors over to the left." Ah, she's doing her camouflage schtick.

"Don't bother looking at the monitors. She's still in there." I could feel someone touching my arm. I turn to see Ruby.

"You never did tell us how you control of the Dinosaurs procreate." Oh I guess I didn't.

"Basic answer. We force their sex to be female." I could see the four girls making 'oh' gestures with their mouth.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, you only have girl Dinosaurs?" I look at Yang.

"We only have FEMALE dinosaurs no GIRL dinosaurs." I turn back to the window. "Jeff, play the sound." 'Jeff' played the sound that the I rex hated.

 **"BITCH!"** Everyone winced at the volume of the voice.

"That sounded like you miss Kale." I look at Ryley.

"That's because it is my voice Mister Blanc." Then we hear a roar. A roar that shouldn't even be heard. The roar sounds like a miss of animals roar ing at different intervals and times. The roar also sounds down right terrifying.

"What the fuck was that?" I looked at Yang. I could see that she was on edge. She kept clenching her fists. I saw that she has a sisterly instinct to protect Ruby. The way her left leg moves just a centimeter to the left, shows she's willing to grab or protect her sister.

"That, was the Indominus Rex's roar." I look at Weiss, she seemed to almost want to run away, but at the same time she seems ready to put her life in danger to protect her partner. Her hand flinches in a way that she might go for her weapon by her hip.

"Are we safe?" I look at Blake, she looks like she just might gun it even if Ruby orders her to stay…Or it could be the opposite and she's ready to protect her leader. Her bow kept twitching, almost as if she had an extra pair of ears on her head.

"As long as you don't go out the door to the paddock, then yes, you will be safe." I looked around the area. I couldn't see Ryley at all.

"Jeff, did you see Ryley go anywhere?" I look at the guy at the console.

"Just give me one second Samantha. Oh for fucks sakes. Take a wild guess were he is." I looked at the window. I saw something I always wanted to see. Ryley was at the window and staring right at the Indominus Rex.

"You are a fucking disgrace to dinosaurs everywhere you fucking cunt. Hell, you look like a mix of T-rex, and fucking who knows what." The I-rex continued to stare at Ryley. "The fuck are you looking at ya bitch?" The I-rex roared at Ryley. Ryley however looked at the I-rex. "Yeah I could do one better, FUCK OFF!" It wasn't as loud as the I-rex, but the I-rex blinked in surprised and then it stared to walk away.

I looked at Ryley, "How the fucked did you do that?" He looked at me.

"I've seen scarier shit. Plus, I fucking hat that look it was giving me." I was completely speechless. "So are we going to look around the Island?" I dumbly nodded. I am so going to ask him if he wants to go on a date.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ryley's POV_

We have been here for a good three days and the park opened to the public two days ago…Human and Faunus kind took a liking to the park. After our 'inspection', the council of vale decided to have the amity colosseum brought to Jurassic World. Of course they had to ask permission from both Menagerie's chieftain as well as Samantha Kale to bring it to Jurassic World. The chieftain of Menagerie was fine with it, as long as the faunus would be treated equally on the park. Samantha however drove for a hard bargain. She told the council member that thirty percent of the money gained from the event be given to Jurassic world staff. She also asked for forty percent goes to the people of menagerie. Samantha used every loophole in every single law the council members thrown at her. After three hours of discussion, Samantha won the argument.

But that Samantha chick really wanted to ask me out. Hell I'm only a psychologist for animals! I fucking hate everyone. Plus this Indominus-Rex seems like a terrible attraction for the park they have.

"So, what's your other restricted dinosaur?" I look at Samantha as she's filing a report to the head of engineering.

"Think of the Indominus Rex and imagine it at the size of a six foot tall person." Oh…

"Oh…" I really think this park could use a psychologist for their Dinosaurs.

"Miss Kale?" Me and Samantha look at Yang. "What is a seven year old doing here on this island?" I look and see a kid. The kid's left arm was being held by Yang

"I'm thirteen you strumpet!" The kid then twisted Yang's arm in a direction that should never be twisted in a certain way. Damn this kid is brutal.

"AH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yang tried to punch the little kid. "HOLD STILL YOU BITCH!" I look at Samantha. She had a look of intrigue on her face. But the subtle movement in her eyes told a different story. Her eyes hold an unmountable fuel of rage and death.

"MAKE ME YOU STRUMPET!" The kid grabbed Yang's other hand and dislocated it by the shoulder. Okay, I think Yang's had enough.

"Okay, okay, break it up, break it the fuck up." A grabbed the kid by the shoulder and pushed her to Samantha. I however looked at Yang.

"Will you calm the fuck down? What would your father think of you know?" Yang looked at me with her fiery red eyes.

"Well at least I didn't get disowned by my own parents!" I stood stock still, I know that I was disown, but that was because I didn't want to be a huntsmen and I was born a different race then my father wanted me to be born as.

"Yeah, well you seem to be a disappointment to your mother." Yang tried to throw a punch my way. But you cant do that with two dislocated arms. It was painful to look at that.

"Hold the fuck still will you?" I grab Yang's right arm and force it back into place.

"Why didn't my aura work?" I look at Yang. Yang's right arm seems to be fine.

"That's because of me." I twist Yang's left arm back into place. "Even though I never had any hunter training, I know how to use aura and my semblance. Although I never bothered to strengthen my aura. I find it to be useless." I push Yang's left arm back into place. "My semblance takes others aura very slowly, almost at tiny minuscule amounts if we've been in contact for a second or two, otherwise it just keeps taking and taking."

"So that's why my aura would never work. Your Semblance is stealing my aura." I look at Yang, her face seems to have a faint scar. I move my hand to her scar. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to heal your scar. My semblance allows me to heal anything as long as something has aura." I take my hand over to Yang's forehead. "Plus, it's not the first time I've done this…Nor will it be the last, I hope." I began to heal up the faint scar on Yang's forehead.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" I look to see Samantha looking at the kid. "What do you mean a werewolf is in the T-rex pen!" Oh shit.

* * *

 _General POV_

A woman was sitting a dark palace throne room. She kept looking in to a black tentacle eyeball monster. Apparently the island could create extinct animals. She really had to thank Henry Wu for giving her access codes to the island's security systems. She was ashamed for the incompetent fool thinking he can create a hybrid monster that would only listen to him.

Of course she had the fool working in a lab incubating the Indominus rex egg. Unfortunately he couldn't grab the other egg of the smaller Indominus rex. No matter she could easily create this Indominus Rex as one of her Grimm. 'Besides," she thought to her self, 'I want the mother fucking T-rex.' With that final thought, Salem continued to watch the T-rex through her Grimm.

* * *

 _Samantha's POV_

"What the fuck?" I look and see this werewolf type creature in the T-rex pen. "How did this thing get here?" I look to Ruby and Ryley for answers.

"Well it's called a Beowolf, My guess is, it was deliberately got in here with some help." Ryley turn to the security cameras in the room. He looked at the guy siting at the station. "Could you rewind this about roughly twelve hours back?" As Ryley continued to look at the security footage, I looked at Ruby.

"What is a Beowulf?" Ruby thought to herself for a moment in the silence.

"It's Beowolf, not Beowulf, But a Beowolf is a creature of Grimm. They are soulless creatures that hunt down and try to slaughter all of humanity." I nod along with what Ruby is saying. "Huntress and Huntsmen have been protecting Humanity for as long as the Grimm have existed. It's our job as Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect humanity and Faunus." I look at Ruby.

"Even if they need to protect humanity and Faunus from it's self?" Ruby looked at me in a weird, 'What the fuck are you on about' type of way. "Humanity will cause conflict. If you look around my park, what do you see the most?" I look at Ruby.

"Trees, people and dinosaurs?" I shake my head.

"Look closely, what's separating the Dinosaurs from the people in the park?" I look at Ruby.

"Walls?" I nodded for her to continue, "Cages, guards and electrified fences?" I smiled at Ruby and crouched down a bit.

"Yes but it's not so much for keeping the dinosaurs inside the the fences, as it is so much more for keeping people out." I stared into Ruby's silver eyes. "The people here that comes to the park, they could try to steal the dinosaurs. Think of it like this. These dinosaurs didn't know about human and fauna until we brought them back to life. I take my job seriously, because if I don't. These dinosaurs cant defend themselves from Humans and Faunus if they try to sell, hunt, or even own the dinosaurs. This Park, is a biological persevere first, an attraction second." I continue to look at Ruby. Eventually Ruby hugs me.

"I understand mom." I went still at what Ruby called me. I try to process what Ruby said to me. Eventually Ruby seamed to understand the situation. "I'm so sorry miss Kale! I-Idon'tknowwhatIwasthinkingandIthoughtforamomentthereyouwere-" I cut off Ruby with a motherly hug.

"It's fine. I always wanted another daughter that was cute as you. Plus, my own daughter wanted a sister as well." I continue to smile at Ruby. "You lost your mother a a very young age didn't you?" I could feel Ruby nodding. "I never knew my parents, I was an orphan at the age of two. I eventually had to get a job at the age of five in costa rica. when I was just about your age, John Hammond found me working on a computer that was broken. It took blood sweat and tears, but I eventually repaired it. John Hammond hired me to fix the electric fences, and to fix any broken equipment on the island.

"When the dinosaurs broke out, I was attacked by a Velociraptor. It dug into my back and destroyed my lower back. It missed my spine, but I was somehow alive. The Velociraptor got attacked by another Velociraptor that was born at the same time as the other. The other Velociraptor was wanting to make a meal out of me. I was so scared that I might die, but I thought of something incredible. I went back to fix the fence. I only had one wire to put back into place. I worked fast and sloppy, but the fence came on but it kept turning off and on every three seconds. I yelled to get the Velociraptors attention, it did get their attention. They both tried to leap at me. I however, jumped on the fence and went between the gap. They both got shocked, I however did not. I survived that encounter, and ran to the visitor center.

"I was lucky with that encounter. I knew from then on, that dinosaurs and Humanity cant coexist with one another. But the dinosaurs couldn't survive with out the humans help. When we got off the island, my so called parents came to pick me up. Do you know what I did?" Ruby shock her head at me. "I told them John Hammond is my guardian, not them. The lesson I learned after the incident is this, Family is not by genes nor by womb, it's where you find home, home is where your family is at."

"So, you mean that you see me as your own daughter? Even though we're not related by blood?" I nodded, "Then I could call you mom?" I laughed at Ruby's question.

"If you see me as your mother, then I am your mother, but it's ultimately up to you to decided who is family and who are friends." I stand up from my crouch. "Take your time deciding." I turn around.

"Samantha, I think we found out how the Beowolf got in the park." I look at Ryley pointing to a screen. "Do you recognize this person?"

Oh that mother fucker. I walk out of the room. Ryley and Ruby are at my sides trying to keep up with me. I walk into an office room. "DAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"


End file.
